


Shut Up-Love me For Me

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Greyson Chance (Singer), Pop Music RPF
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Coming Out, Desire, Fanfiction, Fetish, Gay Male Character, Imagination, Inspired by Music, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Muslim Character, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Identity, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Sa'id Awan's thoughts on his favorite singer Greyson Chance, how much he means to him and accepting his sexual orientation.
Relationships: Greyson Chance/Original Male Character(s)





	Shut Up-Love me For Me

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Greyson Chance is one of my favorite singers and a role model of mine. Was in the mood to do both a songfic/coming out story all in one and the idea stuck. I do not own the lyrics song "Shut Up" and this work is complete fiction. Hope you enjoy it, I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism.

I always liked Greyson Chance, he was in a big part of my life since I was eleven going into my teen years, I used to listen to his music at home and at school with my friends, we were mostly Bi kids listening to Greyson Chance. Allah, he's had awesome music since he was like twelve! At that time I wasn't a fan of him, I just liked some of his songs, but I didn't have him in my thoughts a single minute of my life, only when I was listening to him. He was always handsome for me though, I remember telling my sister that he was good looking when I was a kid.  
  
When I was 13, I started masturbating to porn as every other teenage by. Some years after only masturbating to porn, in 2017 I heard Greyson's hit song _Waiting Outside the_ _Lines_ , and since I liked his other and older songs, I decided to give it a try, I wasn't a 100% fan so I didn't know about this song for months. Then I watched the official music video for that song and when I was done, I had a boner, I hadn't touched my dick but all the way through the song I wanted to touch it and wank off, I couldn't however because my family was at home, then I waited for the night to come when I'd be alone. When the night came, I came as well (best part of the day lol), I came to this song. Greyson was looking so cute and very hot, I loved everything about him, my dick was already so hard when the music video started, my dick was throbbing and asking me to do it for the prince and I jerked off until I came watching the sweet prince. This was my first time masturbating to Greyson. I'd no idea this would grow on me, I'd no clue that I'd be wanking to Grey like crazy and that would be like a pastime for me.  
  
After three years of using porn to masturbate, I heard of another song by Greyson, this time called _Shut Up_ , I decided to watch the video and when I was done, guess what happened?! I re-watched it and wanked to it, I couldn't help, Grey was once again looking hot as hell, he is so beautiful. I started to look more into him, and next thing you know I was jerking off my cock to this guy more than to porn. At one point I stopped jerking off to porn, and my masturbation fantasies were only for Greyson Chance, I started to masturbate to Greyson Chance pictures, then to his other music videos and I was feeling so fucking in love with this American boy. My sex and dirty thoughts were always with him naked humping my dick screaming my name as I moaned his name.

 _Lying on the beach, the middle of December_  
_I'm thinking you're too cool to even remember_  
_My face, my hair, my eyes, my lips, and my name, hmm_  
_Lighting up that clove, your confidence is what I want_  
_I say a lot, I'm loud 'cause maybe you're the one_  
_Your hair, your eyes, your lips, and your name, hmm, baby_  
  
Then I discovered the cum tribute community and got into it, at first I started to cum on pics of Greyson, his press photos, came right into his sweet face, oh God he's so awesome, it was so good. Then I started to jerk off to his music videos and recorded myself privately because I was tired of only cumming on pics of him. It was everything great with Greyson. With him, I could be myself and not feel like a _freak_. I wanted to go on Facebook, type the two bombshell words for the world to see...but I wasn't ready-yet.

 _I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say_  
_I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away_  
_And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much_  
_So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up_  
  
There was never another boy in the world, another celebrity in the world, nothing in the world, that aroused me so easily like Greyson. Sure Zayn Malik turns me on, but Isac Elliot has to do something sexy to get me horny, it's not that easy. Now Greyson doesn't have to do anything, he turns me on all the time easily. His smile makes me horny. I don't feel attracted to any other celebrity in the world. Greyson's the only one. I made videos for Isac Elliot and Zayn Malik as well, but with Greyson it was always easier and better. He's just an inspiration. I wanted to jerk my cock only for the gorgeous prince Greyson, he deserves my love more than any other man. Whenever I felt lonely, mad or confused-Greyson came to mind and I'd remember the lyrics of that song:

 _You dress in all black, the middle of the summer_  
_You're smoother than you think, you rock that Alex Turner_  
_Your style, your arms, wrapped in leather, makes me want you forever (Oh, oh)_  
_But I cannot break this habit, pure anxiety_  
_Stuck here searching for some words that you might need_  
_Maybe you don't need them, it's not what we're about_  
_And maybe I'll just slow it down, down, down, down, down_  
  
Nowadays, I don't make videos anymore and I deleted my old videos a long time ago, but I still use Greyson Chance to masturbate, I still jerk off to his videos, I just don't record anymore, I wanna enjoy the moment alone with him now. I still don't know if I'm a fan of his or if this is just lust, the only thing I know is that I love him and I've loved him for years now. Even when he came out, it almost made me cry as I'd figured out the same the first time I came for him. He is the guy of my dreams. I wish I could fuck his beautiful cute ass someday. I love Greyson Chance so much and I'll love him, and myself, no matter what. I won't be scared or hide anymore. 

_I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say_  
_I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away_  
_And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much_  
_So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up_


End file.
